365 Days Of Madness
by jurasslc
Summary: Sick, twisted, blood-thirsty. They are crazy in love one minute and hate each other with a passion the next. Living in another life, darker and a lot more vicious, they kill and torture for fun. She's his favorite play-thing and he's her king of madness. [AU/Rated M/Warnings inside.]
1. Prologue

365 Days of Madness

Sick, twisted, blood-thirsty. They are crazy in love one minute and hate each other with a passion the next. Living in another life, darker and a lot more vicious, they kill and torture for fun. She's his favorite play-thing and he's her king of madness.

* * *

 **Warnings: M-Rated for a reason: abuse, violence, smut, foul language, rape and drug abuse.**

* * *

365 Days Of Madness: Prologue

 _New York has been divided into several broken parts long ago by capitalism, poverty and something so dark, evil and ancient that no human believes in its existence; vampires._

 _They crawl in the back-alleys and corners of those skyscrapers that used to shine the brightest before the city went bankrupt._

 _Clouds of smoke and ash pollute the sky, effectively darkening the world further. No coincident at all, of course. More a wanted result of those who dominate the city now, those who are burned by the sun._

 _Crime and death ruled the days of New York. Most buildings were abandoned or had been over-taken by gangs and mobs. The police was nothing more than a corrupt bag of fat rats nowadays and people from outside didn't dare to step foot onto one of the empty bridges leading to New York anymore._

 _Those who had had the means to leave, had done so long ago and those who hadn't, had stayed and become just as dark as the city's underground. Only very few good and honest people who had been born in the city had stayed and kept their jobs, working for the dishonest and evil, way too scared to leave now._

 _The most famous of all cockroaches crawling beneath the pavement of the city was Klaus Mikaelson, working in the most wicked buildings of all; the asylum. A place where he unrightfully imprisons people and sweeps numerous of bodies under the carpet._

 _His family was one of the most powerful and most feared. Seven siblings, ruling over the dirtiest town in American History._

 _Most of the time they resided in The Plaza, 768 Fifth Ave., Midtown. Which was still as beautiful as always, being cleaned and kept house-y by over 500 compelled humans._

 _Slavery was another thing, which was very popular under the vampires of modern New York and compulsion was on the daily._

 _Vervain was a dying plant, which Klaus had assured long ago, and its possession was everyone's golden ticket into the asylum._

* * *

 _Between all that darkness and filth, there was something rare and even crazier than torture and death. A couple. So loony and twisted that even the deadliest villain looked like heaven next to them._

 _Killing for fun was their favorite part time, next to sex and going hard at each other like they were going to war._

 _They had claimed the old American Museum of National History as their hideout and the least strange thing in their so called "Home" was the hammock that was stretched between the bones of the T-Rex skeleton._

 _Being quite popular for their mass-killings and blood-baths, they were mostly left alone by the public and widely known as the "serial killer couple". However, closely watched by the Mikaelsons not to draw too much attention._

* * *

 _"What happened," he whispered gravely._

 _"My hands were cold," she said, nonchalantly shrugging._

 _"That doesn't explain why they're covered in blood."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welcome. As some of you might have noticed, this is highly based on the fictional world of Gotham city. Or at least I took a lot of inspiration from it, because I am hella pummed for Suicide Squat and have been reading a lot about Harley Quinn and The Joker.**

 **This story, however, will not mirror any of the events from the DC Universe. I was just inspired by the atmosphere and the couple.**

 **So for all of you who know Harley and The Joker, you know what's in store for you, for all of you who don't.. I'll let this be a surprise. But please do mind the warnings. This will rarely be a fluffy DE story.**

 **Those of you who have been following my tumblr (twinflamesfictions) might have noticed that I did reblog some Suicide Squat posts, so here is the result of that, haha.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Prologue as it was merely a test for the popularity of this story. I hope a lot of you find this interesting, because I'd love to stay motived enough to write this. :]**

 **Got the attention span of a fly, so I'll be out now.**

 **Expect a lot of dirty, kinky smut if I do continue this.**


	2. Robbery

**A/N: I know this took forever, but here is an update. I was pretty busy lately, but now my boyfriend left to work and travel for a year and I'll have more time to write again, to which I'm actually looking forward to, because I miss writing so much and especially writing Damon and Elena.**

 **Anyways, if you have read the warnings and this chapter won't be a big surprise, but I'll just remind you: big warning for abuse here. And blood. And horror.**

* * *

" _What happened," he whispered gravely._

" _My hands were cold," she said, nonchalantly shrugging._

" _That doesn't explain why they're covered in blood."_

* * *

Tears rolled down the woman's pink cheeks and her shaky fingers pointed over to a dead body, a man, in his mid-thirties, his jugular was missing.

An annoyed groan could be heard throughout the store and the crying woman flinched.

"He wouldn't stop screaming." A voice rang from behind one of the shelves. The rustling of packaging foil could be heard and a slight sucking sound popped through the air. "I had to shut him up." Said the same voice, its tone careless and even a little smug.

The sound of high heels clicking along the floor slowly echoed off the walls and the woman sobbed loudly when a slender figure emerged from the shadows of the candy shelves. The lights had been broken when she had slammed the dead man into the ceiling and now there was barely any light and some lamps were flickering.

The slender female pulled a pink lollipop from between her lips and sucked on it before she rolled her eyes down at the last two living people in the room. "You better stop crying." Giving the lollipop another brief lick before she added tonelessly. "Or you'll be next."

"Elena." A dark rumble came from behind the cashiers counter and she jumped a little on the spot.

"Don't play with your food." Damon lectured her, stuffing the rest of the money into a duffle bag.

Elena's expression changed from bored to angry and she placed the slim heel of her pump high heel on the woman's blood smeared hand before she pushed down so harshly, that the stiletto pierced the flesh, effectively boring through her hand.

A glass-shattering scream ripped through the air and Elena let out a giggle, turning her foot sideways as the man next to the woman watched in silent horror.

Elena sucked her lollipop back into her mouth and grinned, applying even more pressure and laughing out slightly.

Before a loud smack hit a wooden surface, drawing everyone's attention back to Damon and even shutting the hurt woman up. "Elena!" He screamed and she flinched together, immediately pulling her foot up and backing away a bit.

Damon's eyes were narrowed in anger and his fist was clenched on the counter. "Stop playing games!" Damon shouted.

Elena's lip was quivering now. "I'm sorry, baby-"

"Shut up!" He growled. "Kill them now and then we'll leave. Fun is over!"

"Fine!" Elena squirmed, her face one of sadness as she moved over to the two victims.

Both of them were screaming for mercy and the woman cried even harder than before, but Elena just grabbed a fistful of their hair and turned their heads so harshly that their necks snapped like twigs. They then rolled to the floor and Elena stepped over to Damon.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, lacing her fingers in front of his broad chest as she kissed his neck softly. "Damon.." She coed into his ear, purring as her tongue stroked his earlobe.

One second later, she found herself pinned against the wall behind herself, his hand around her throat squeezing so hard she choked and her feet left the ground.

"I'm fucking tired of your games." He groaned in her face. "I told you a million times to take this more seriously."

He was older and a lot stronger and she struggled.

"I am taking this serious." She choked out.

"You're not." Damon groaned, squeezing her throat tightly in his hand. "Don't lie to me, little one." His lips twisted up into a sick grin and his fangs could be seen, prodding from his gums.

Elena glanced at him a second longer and then a pout broke out onto her lips and she struggled against him once more, rubbing her slim form against his full body. "I'm bored." She whined.

"This is not the playtime you promised me." She purred once more, batting her long lashes at him.

Damon chuckled, his hand leaving her neck so that she dropped back down onto her high heels, stumbling to keep her balance, which of course was impossible, she dropped to her knees at his feet, her head coming back up slowly as she glanced at him with her big brown eyes.

He reached a hand down and petted her head, stroking his long fingers down her scalp. "Help me wrap all this money up.." He explained as his lips twisted up. "And then you can make yourself worth my time once we're back at the hideout." He promised her, giving her cheek a gentle brush before he grabbed another fist full of money and stuffed it onto their bag.

"Alrighty!" She jumped back to her feet, her heart fluttering at his words.

Pleasing him was her one and only wish and she knew that she screwed up sometimes, doing what she did best, playing with food, killing too obviously – even for them – and displeasing him in other ways; but he always came around and let her in again.

From the second that he had said that she'd be allowed to please him once they were back home, her mind was on nothing else. Even while she packed the bags full of money and helped him get them inside the car, Elena thought of nothing else, but what she'd wear, if she'd wear anything and whether or not he'd let her do the things to him and that she loved the most.

She got into the car herself, eager to get home and naked with him.

Their tires screeched loudly and the sirens of police cars could be heard in the distance as they drove off into the darkness. Oh those last few cops that actually came when a crime happened, Damon would have loved to kill them as well, but all that money was too important to potentially waste it on the police, so he just kept going.

He took the corners of the city so sharply, that Elena flew around in the passenger's seat like a doll, her delicate body bouncing around as she giggled madly.

He could see it in her eyes; she was in a rush again. She was high on adrenaline. She was such a child.

She got her legs up onto the seat and perched, turning to get her hands in the backseat where she grabbed two firsts of money, her index finger extended and Damon watched in horror as she let the window down and suddenly had her hand plus the money out of them. They were going faster than any speed limit in the country allowed and she had the decency to hold money out of the window.

Their money. His money. Money. Important money.

His eyes left the road and his hand left the wheel, nails piercing skin, blood tickling down skin, a voice that just giggled shuddering in pain as its owner's eyes drove down to see a man's fingers pressing down on her thigh so harshly, that blood drew and soaked the dark leather of the car seat.

Elena was forced back down into her seat by Damon and cried out in pain, a few bills of money flying from her hand as she got back inside and suddenly, she let them all go to clutch her leg, holding the spot where his nails had wounded her so deeply.

She stared at him in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks as the money made its way out of her hand and partly out of the window or into the car seat, where they turned mostly red from the blood that stained her thighs equally.

"Da-" She started, but a hot hand came down sharply on her wet cheek, turning her face to the side of the car window.

Fresh tears dropped down her eyes and rolled all the way to her chin, where they took off to mix with the slowly drying blood on her bare skin.

"Are you asking me to kill you?" His face was one of unpredictable rage and fury. But his eyes were back on the street.

They were almost home.

Elena's eyes were puffy and red and she was curled up in the car seat, her hands smeared with blood. She trembled as she answered. "I'm sorry."

"No." Damon spat. "But you will be."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Follow me on tumblr. At gilbe-t dot tumblr dot com.**

 **And stay tuned for the next chapter, haha.**


	3. Punishment

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this since August, so that's a long time and this is not really a chapter either. It's more like a funeral for this story. Because I lost all muse to it a while ago and no matter what I do, I can't regain it.**

 **Anyways, this is not a real finish, it is what I had still written up for this story a while back and I decided to release it for you guys. Please don't be too angry at me.**

 **I wanna thank you for your support and reviews and love. Keep that up.**

* * *

Once they had arrived at their hide out, Damon had unloaded the car and brought everything to the big bank safe that they had once stolen to finally have a safe place to store everything they robbed and stole.

This night's robbery had been worth the little trip down town and now the only thing left on his agenda was knocking Elena back into her place.

She had been so cheeky with him again, he rolled his eyes at the thought and grunt. It was time to get the little bitch back in check. She had still not left the car and that even though they had been standing for almost half an hour.

But she knew what dawned her and so she stayed in her seat, her knees up to her chest.

Damon whistled softly. "Elena.." Calling her name in the sweetest tone he could muster in his anger. He could see her hair move in the open car door and knew that she had ducked. She was like a child most of the time, so in a flash, using his ability to move faster than the wind, he stood next to her, hand wrapped around her delicate arm, he pulled her out of the car.

Tugging her up against his chest, she was trembling. "Bed. Naked." He growled. "And place the toybox next to you." He commanded and she nodded quickly.

He let go of her and she whimpered before turning to quickly hurry into the bedroom.

It made him proud. The effect he had on her. It was one of his favorite things about them, that she was so easily controlled and so beautifully submissive most of the time. And even if she got bratty once in a while, they both knew that that was nothing that he couldn't handle.

So while she was – hopefully – getting ready in their bedroom right now, Damon made a note to slip over to the old fridge they had.

He yanked the door open forcefully and carelessly grabbed a blood bag that was stored inside. His face crunshed up slightly. Blergh, blood from a plastic bag.

But he'd take anything right now and so he went with it, strengthening some before he'd join her in bed.

Oh, all the things he could do to her now. He groaned at the thought, his cock coming to life in his pants.

He had been hard all the way home, but now he was basically throbbing with need and it would get even worse with every pleasurable second of the punishment that Elena was to endure now, so he quickly gulped the rest of his blood bag down, tossed the plastic onto the couch that stood by the fridge and made his way over to the hall that led to his bedroom.

His heavy boots sounded loudly through the dark halls of the abandoned museum and he just knew that Elena could hear him clearly coming closer.

They had chosen to make their bedroom in the former room that they used to showcase underwater life. It was dark, blue and beautiful. There was a whale's skeleton handing above their bed and sharks were all around the room. Fake and dead, of course. But Damon had placed a rather big, round aquarium in the middle of the big room, in which he held some piranhas.

Blue light was shining through the crack of the door into the hallway as Damon got closer and when he pushed it open, he was pleasantly surprised.

Elena had out-done herself again.

There she sat on the bed, wearing absolutely nothing, her legs beneath her ass, she was sitting on her knees with her back facing the door so he couldn't see her face. The toybox sat beside her, open.

"Good girl." Damon purred lowly as he came closer, slowly walking his strong, broad hand around her delicate neck once he finally reached her. He made sure he had a firm grip on her, squeezing softly as he grabbed her hair with his free hand and tilted her head back so he could easier talk into the shell of her ear.

"My mind is running wild with the things I want to do to you right now." He whispered warmly and could feel Elena swallow again his palm around her throat.

Damon's tongue sweeped across his lower lip in appreciation as he glanced down Elena's back to get a good look of her perfect ass before he wore himself out on it.

"You know you're not going to sit for weeks, right?" He asked, softly arching one of his thick eyebrows at her.

Her mouth opened and but her voice was barely a whisper. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He made his way over to his nightstand shortly to get his almost empty bourbon bottle, returned and then he trailed a digit down her spine, stopping at her lower back to grunt softly. "Now, undress me."

She did as she was told, turning to get Damon out of his clothes. She only hesitated when she undid his belt because she knew that this moment would tell her exactly how harsh her punishment was going to be tonight.

Because after the first few times, she had learned that his erection basically controlled the harshness of his actions. The harder he was, the harder her night was going to be.

Her tongue wetted her lips and Damon took a swing of his bourbon while she pulled his dark pants down his hips, releasing his hard cock to the rather cold air.

Throbbing, thick and arching in her direction while he rose all the way up to his belly button. Elena swallowed thickly and Damon chuckled before taking another long swing from the bottle, almost emptying it.

"Get on all fours." Damon demanded roughly and Elena turned, climbing onto brittle knees while her upper body lowered onto the bed. "Hands above your head."

It took him only minutes to tie her wrists to the bed posts with the rope that had been in the toy box. The bindings were tighter than usual and cut into her delicate skin.

She whimpered softly as he pulled it tight, her body trembling nervously.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is the worst point to kill a story and I spent about 20 minutes trying to spin something up to continue this story, but I just am completely empty. So please, please, do not yell at me. I just wanted to give you the rest of what I had and wrap it up with this. So this isn't staying an unfinished story forever.**

 **I hope you are not too disappointed, and if you like my style, you can still follow my other stories or read Revenge, which is finished and my best work (I'd say).**


End file.
